


TARDIS Shorts

by Brink182



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Forced Marriage, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, UST, attempted non-con, attempted offscreen murder, introspective, tissue alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabble-shaped stories. Originally written for a Creative Writing project at school. Please see chapter notes for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #21: Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter features Donna Noble and the Tenth Doctor. Spoilers for Runaway Bride and series 4 in general.

** TARDIS Shorts **

** By: Brink182 **

**Disclaimer:**  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

** #21:Twice **

 She had met him twice. The spaceman. Donna remembered how scared she’d been at first and how she used screaming at him to hide it. She had nearly made herself hoarse that time. She had almost gotten married, but had accidentally gotten picked up by his spaceship. Things had eventually been set right and she cancelled her wedding. The spaceman had asked her to travel with him, but she said no.

Later, she changed her mind and went looking for him. She found him again and they'd had another exciting adventure. This time, she didn't wait for him to offer-she was already packed and ready to go.

 

 

 


	2. #1: Strawberry Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, the Doctor and a jam jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor. Pure fluff.

** #1: Strawberry Jam **

Rose had bought a jar of strawberry jam in London. She left it on the kitchen counter and went to dispose of the shopping bag. When she returned, the Doctor was just at the table, sticking his fingers into the jam jar, scooping out some jam and shoving it into his mouth. Rose just gaped at him.

“What?” he asked through a mouthful of jam, when he noticed her.

“That’s not very civilized,” answered Rose, “grown men don’t normally eat out of jam jars with their fingers."

The Doctor finished his mouthful of jam and licked his fingers clean. Then, he stood up and put the jar away. He gave her a messy kiss.


	3. #3: Falling Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS stops on a moon that is always autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Tegan Jovanka, Vislor Turlough and mentions of the Fifth Doctor. Gen.

**#3: Falling Leaves**

Tegan liked the autumn. She liked the leaves changing color and falling off the trees. Naturally, she very much enjoyed the fourth moon of Pegasus. It was perpetual autumn there. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but apparently it was. Turlough scowled, before sneezing.

“Alright, Turlough?” she asked.

“I hate autumn,” was all he said.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Tegan was blunt.

“Are you allergic?”

“A little, maybe, but it’s not bad.”

Tegan looked around.

“Where’s the Doctor?” she asked in exasperation.

“He’s tinkering with that machine of his again," Turlough sniffed.

“Of course he is. It’s always the same with him.


	4. #23: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Sarah Jane Smith and mentions School Reunion.

**#23: Reunion**

Sarah Jane had always hoped she’d meet him again, but had actually thought it wouldn’t happen. She completed her dream of becoming a journalist and she chose to report on things that were unusual, in the off-chance that she’d see him again. And then, she did, though she didn’t recognize him right away. He had changed a lot since the last time she had seen him. She had, too. She’d gotten older, while he seemed to grow younger. His companions were also younger. After an initial bit of  _mine!_  and  _I got old/no you didn’t_ , they all got along. Sarah Jane was happy to have seen him again.


	5. #11: Honest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was an honest mistake, I swear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness have a misadventure on Praxia X.

** #11: Honest Mistake **

The Doctor and his companions were on Praxia X. He and Rose were wandering around an open-air market, when they saw the other companion running through the town square, being chased by several men in uniform.

“Doctor, why’s Jack bein’ chased by those men?” Rose asked.

Just then, they could hear Jack shout, “It was an honest mistake, I swear!”

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Rose, he’s done it again,” he said. “Why can’t he just keep his hands to himself?”

Rose laughed; there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“Maybe he just  _really_  likes dancin’?” she replied. “C’mon, let’s go help him.”


	6. #2: Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha makes a surprising discovery in the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha Jones finds a piece of the Doctor's past. Gen.

** #2: Photograph **

Martha was in the library. She found an old photograph tucked in the middle of a dusty old book on a long-forgotten shelf. It was of a white-haired old man in an eccentric old suit standing on a clearly alien world with a dark-haired teenage girl in 1960s clothing.

“Doctor, who are these people?”

He looked at the picture she held.

“That’s me and my granddaughter. Susan,” he replied.

Martha raised an eyebrow.

“You have a granddaughter?” she asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“How is this you?” she questioned, pointing at the old man.

“I know. I was so young then,” he said, misunderstanding her question.

“Right…”

Martha left the photo on the Doctor’s workbench and returned to the library.


	7. #4: Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the stars in Pete's World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the parallel Earth, Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor look at the stars. Fluff.

** #4: Starlight **

He loved to look up at the stars every night. She'd often join him.

"You miss being up there," she stated.

"Not as much as I love being with you," he answered, turning to stare at her.

She smiled.

"I'm glad."

They had been sitting side by side and she now rested her head on his shoulder. They sat together under the great starlit sky and kissed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."


	8. #17: Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's eyes...don't ask why lol :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors.

**#17: Eyes**

**  
**First, he had eyes that were either gray or blue, depending on his mood. He had just killed his own people, so he was appropriately moody and dark a lot of the time. Then, he changed and his eyes became a rich chocolate brown and full of child-like wonder and innocence. He was full of mirth and merriment at this time, but a powerful anger still simmered beneath the surface. Then, he changed again. He now has hazel eyes that flicker between gray-green and green-brown. He’s both a child and an old man personality-wise. There’s a bit of that old anger left, but its wrath is all but spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven's eyes were hard to get right lol. I had to rewrite his part like twice. I hope I got them right in the end.


	9. #9: Three Plumbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a cross-over with Firefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighth Doctor, an unspecified Companion and the Firefly-universe. I wonder if she's anyone from the series...

** #9: Three Plum Buns **

“Ooh! Plum buns!

Three, please.”

“One credit.”

He showed her his purchase.

"What's that?"

“Plum buns! Try one!”

"This is actually quite tasty," she said in surprise.

"They are! I love plum buns!"

Plum buns were doughnut sort of things that were the size of a man’s fist, filled with diced plums and nuts, fried and glazed. They were especially popular on Persephone.

“I wish we could find an ice-planet vendor,” he said with a wistful air.

“Ice-planets? You’ve just had two plum buns!”

“I know, but now I’m thirsty and ice-planets are delicious!”

“Well, there’s a strawberry-lemonade stand over there,” she pointed out.


	10. #13: Mistranslation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor almost gets married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy Pond, the Eleventh Doctor, almost forced marriage and a surprise cameo by River Song

** #13: Mistranslation **

Amy wasn’t quite sure how exactly they had gotten themselves into this situation. The Doctor was about to be married to the Vizier of Neo Crystalia and she was the Maiden of Honor.

“Doctor, how did you get us into this mess?” she asked, as she was laced into a gown of some sort.

The Doctor looked sheepishly at her from over the top of a privacy screen.

“The TARDIS’ translation system encountered a spatial-linguistic glitch of some sort and misinterpretations and mistakes were made, implications and cultural misunderstandings arose and well…here we are, Pond.”

Amy took a minute or two to decipher the Doctor’s speech and then frowned.

“You’re being forcibly married because of a mistranslation?” she demanded.

“Pretty much, yeah. That about sums it all up,” he replied.

“DOCTOR!”

Just then, a hole was blasted into the wall and a curly haired woman stepped through.

“Hello, Sweetie,” she said.


	11. #10: Blade of Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Earth reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features the Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones. Spoilers I guess for "New Earth" and "Gridlock".

** #10: Blade of Grass **

New Earth had apple grass. Rose could never get over that. It was just so strange and wonderful at the same time. She ate a few blades, as did the Doctor. Lying in a field of apple grass, they reminisced about days gone by and days to come. She wished she could have more days like this.

Martha had also been to New Earth with the Doctor, but she never got apple grass. She got slums and abduction and traffic jams. The worst part was that the Doctor didn’t understand why she didn’t want to be taken to the same place he had taken his last companion. Martha wished she had gotten fields of apple grass and futuristic hospitals, but she was only second rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is kind of how I think Martha felt during at least parts of her time as Companion in series 3.


	12. #24: Spilled Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s only a bottle of perfume, not the end of the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Jackie Tyler in Pete's World post Doomsday. Bring tissues.

** #24: Spilled Perfume **

"Don't cry, Rose, it’s only a bottle of perfume," said Jackie, "it’s not the end of the world. Your father can get you a brand-new bottle."

Rose tried to stop crying as she shook her head in denial.

"'s not the perfume, Mum," she said, as she picked glass shards out of the thick lilac carpet.

"Well, what is it then, sweetheart?" asked Jackie.

"It's not anythin'," said Rose, "just let me alone, please!"

Jackie grumbled under her breath and left the room. Once alone, Rose picked up the piece of the bottle that had the label on it. She stared at the flowery text on the label and gently ran her finger over the label, careful not to cut herself on the edges of the glass shard. The Doctor had given her the same brand after Christmas. It had quickly become her favorite brand. Pete had just picked her up a bottle one day soon after their trip to Dålig Ulv Stranden on a whim. She wore it every day; her little reminder of the Doctor here in the parallel world. And, now it was gone. Spilt all over the carpet and shattered into a million little pieces. Like her heart.

 It wasn't the spilled perfume she was upset about, it was the connection to the Doctor the perfume represented. As long as she had that perfume, she could still convince herself she'd see him again. She didn't expect her mother to understand. Jackie had her husband back, after all. Rose wanted her Doctor back, but the smashed perfume bottle told her it was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah...this was kind of depressing and obviously set before Series 4 and the "Starlight" drabble.


	13. #16: Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness and the Tenth Doctor. Nothing spoilery, but there was an attempted 'date-rape' kind of scenario that was just narrowly avoided...

** #16: Chrysanthemums **

The Doctor and his companions were staying at the famous Crystal Palace on Paradiso Majora. Jack knocked on the Doctor’s door.

“Doctor, open up, it's Jack. Doctor? Doctor!”

He opened the door and found the Doctor in a heap on the floor. A bouquet of chrysanthemums lay scattered around him. Jack swore, scooped the Doctor up and carried him to Martha’s room.

“Martha-its Jack. I have the Doctor,” he said, “meet me in the TARDIS infirmary.”

Martha and Jack were trying to figure out what happened to the Doctor.

“I think those chrysanthemums were drugged somehow. Like the poppies on  _The Wizard of Oz_ ,” said Jack.

“That makes sense,” said Martha, “but we don’t know what drug or how to cure him-he might die before we can get him tested.”

 “I have a general antipoison in my possession,” said Jack, “not that I really need it anymore or anything. We could try it.”

“Well, hurry up and do it, then,” she stated.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” warned Jack, as he took a balm out of his coat pocket.

He rubbed the balm over his lips. Martha was about to ask him what he was doing, when he planted his lips over the Doctor’s. Martha stared in shock at Jack, who shrugged.

“51st Century technology,” he replied.

Before Martha could reply, the Doctor opened his eyes and sat up.

“What just happened?” he asked.

“Jack k-k-kissed you,” Martha said, pointing at the companion in question.

“What?”

The Doctor stared at Jack.

“Hey! I just kept you from regenerating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that they had a few adventures in time and space after the Year That Never Was before Jack decided to go back to Torchwood. :)


	14. #14: Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Ninth Doctor apparently smells like vanilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler talk about the scent of the Ninth Doctor. Sort of a prequel to "Boom Town".

** #14: Vanilla **

Jack thought that the Doctor smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. From time to time, he wondered if he tasted the same, as well. One day, he asked Rose if she thought the Doctor smelled like vanilla, too.

“No. I think ‘e smells like sunshine and old books,” she replied, dreamily.

“So…everyone smells something different when they smell the Doctor?” he asked.

Rose shrugged.

“I s’pose…”

Jack almost asked her what she thought he would taste like if she kissed him, if she didn’t already know, but the Doctor returned to the console room then.

“What’re you two gossiping about now?” he asked.

“Just trying to guess where and when we’re going next,” answered Jack.

The Doctor gave him a look like he didn’t believe him, but said, “It’s Rose’s turn to pick.”

“Oh, I told Mickey to meet me in Cardiff this week,” she said, quickly.

“Cardiff 21st century it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it the Ninth Doctor, simply because I had already head-canoned that Jack thinks the Tenth Doctor smells like honey and wine. Yes, me and my friends sometimes sit around and talk about how we think the Doctor smells and came to the agreement that each regeneration smells differently to different people. :P


	15. #19: Midsummer Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medieval midsummer moon to be precise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor thinks about his granddaughter.

** #19: Midsummer Moon **

“Grandfather, look at that moon! It’s so beautiful and big!”

“So it is, Susan,” answered the Doctor.

The Doctor and Susan were in the Middle Ages. They were just in time for the midsummer moon.

“Come, Susan! Let us join in the festivities, hmm?”

“Certainly, Grandfather! It’ll be fun!”

Susan was cheerful and eager. She would make an excellent Time Lady one day, if they ever returned to their people. She had the right sense of adventure and wonder during their travels together. The Doctor had been her tutor for many years and she shared her love of learning with him. Their future was uncertain, but for now, they had each other, which was enough.


	16. #8: Best of All...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dual piece. Four and Sarah Jane and Ten and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith go to Barcelona while the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler go to 23rd Century France. fluff.

** #8: Best of All… **

“And, do you know what’s best of all?”

“What?”

“Watching the twin suns on Barcelona set. It’s like the sky is on fire. It’s the most amazing sight in this system,” answered the Doctor.

“Well, that sounds exciting,” said Sarah Jane.

“Oh, it is. Jelly baby?”

“Ah, here we are in twenty-third century France! There’s Eiffel Tower bungee, hologram museum, theaters with holographic projection screens and street food carts.”

“And, do you know what’s best of all?” asked Rose.

“What’s that?” asked the Doctor, curiously.

“You.”

“As are you.”


	17. #5: Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan gets her own drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susan Foreman reflects upon her grandfather. gen.

** #5: Silver **

Susan loved traveling with her grandfather. When they had been exiled from Gallifrey had been some of Susan’s fondest memories. For a long time, it had been just the two of them and then they had accidentally picked up two schoolteachers as traveling companions. Her grandfather had been nearing the end of his first life then. He was really old and wrinkled and silver haired. They had many exciting adventures together and then she had to leave him. She was later reunited with him and his future selves. She’d met some of his other companions as well. No matter what he looked like, silver haired, blond or brunet, he’d always be her grandfather.


	18. #12: Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introspective piece about the Eleventh Doctor.

** #12: Farewell **

‘Farewell’ was a word that was not unknown to the Doctor. He said it very frequently. He lived a very lonely life. He had to say goodbye to his granddaughter, Sarah Jane, his people, Rose, Jack, Martha, Astrid, Donna, River, the Ponds, and Clara several times over. There were more farewells in his past, but those were the principal ones in his mind at present. He knew there would be more farewells in his future, but he didn’t like to think about that very often. It made him feel like an internet meme Amy had shown him once. One thing he  _really_ didn’t want to think about was the eventual farewell to his beloved ship. It pained him very much to think about the day she’d break down for good with no return. She was his last link to his people now long gone.


	19. #6: Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the bubbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighth Doctor and author-created companion have a fun trip. gen.

** #6: Bubbles **

“Look! Bubbles!”

Zora was easily excited by the simplest of things. Much like the Doctor himself.

“Where are they coming from?”

The Doctor looked around.

“Well, I don’t know…let’s find out, shall we?”

The Doctor took off at a run.

“Follow the bubbles, Zora!”

“Doctor, wait!”

She took off after him.

The planet was beautiful with blue sky and green grass as far as the eye could see. Zora and the Doctor followed the bubbles to their source. They were rising out of a pond that had a slight purple tint to it.

“That’s beautiful!” Zora enthused.

“Yes, it is,” the Doctor agreed with equal awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more about Zora now...there's definitely some wibbly-wobbly going there...


	20. #20: Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishes on "stars"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler tries to get the Ninth Doctor to wish upon a "star" and the Tenth Doctor tries to get Rose Tyler to wish upon a "star". Minor spoiler I think for "Christmas Invasion".

** #20: Wish **

“Oh, Doctor, look! A shooting star!”

“Actually, that’s a meteor.”

Rose waved the Doctor off.

“Same thing,” she said, “well, go on then. Make a wish!”

The Doctor gave her a Look.

“Rose…”

“Make a wish, Doctor. C’mon…you know you want to…”

“Fine…”

Rose and the Doctor had just saved the Earth from a Sycorax invasion. Pieces of the ship were breaking off in the atmosphere. Some of the pieces looked like shooting stars.

“Make a wish, Rose,” said the Doctor.

“That’s a bit morbid, don’t’cha think?”

The Doctor had to agree.

“Maybe you’re right, yeah. Rude and not ginger, remember?”


	21. #15: Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stole the Singing Squash from "Power Rangers"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tegan Jovanka, Nyssa, Vislor Turlough and the Fifth Doctor visit the famous Singing Squash and Turlough tries to kill the Doctor offscreen.

** #15: Blossom **

“Tegan, Nyssa, Turlough, these are the blossoms of the Singing Squash,” said the Doctor.

“They’re beautiful, Doctor,” said Nyssa.

“They are, aren’t they?”

“Doctor, can you tell me more about the Singing Squash?” asked Turlough.

“Sure! What would you like to know?”

“Let’s go this way.”

Turlough led the Doctor off.

“Look, Tegan! This one’s blooming!”

“What? Oh.”

“You haven’t been paying attention,” pouted Nyssa.

“Sorry,” said Tegan, “I just wish I knew what that Turlough was up to.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” advised Nyssa, “the Doctor can take care of himself. This is the biggest blossom of all!”

Soon after, the Doctor and Turlough returned. Turlough looked like he’d eaten a lemon.

“I’ll be in the TARDIS,” he muttered.


	22. #7: Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reflection of the Doctor. Spoilery-ish for Series 5 and 6...

** #7: Who? **

A question followed by a declaration followed by a question. The Doctor’s been privy to this formula since 1963.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?”

It was inevitable. He’d always tell them the same thing: “It’s just the Doctor.”

He’d pretty much based his entire identity upon his name. He’d chosen the name himself, after all. The Doctor. He never revealed his real name to anyone, except apparently, River Song. Even at the Academy on Gallifrey, he was called Theta-Sigma or Theta for short. That was back when the Master was called Koschei and the Rani was called Ushas. There was such a mystery about his name that it’s been said that the first question in the universe is ‘Doctor Who?’.


	23. #22: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor thinks about 'dancing'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Fifth Doctor. Minor cross-overness.

** #22: Dance **

The first person who had first used ‘dancing’ as a euphemism was a Baltimore homicide detective he had briefly traveled with. He had been confused at first, but quickly come to understand. He had been in his fifth incarnation at the time and relatively innocent and naïve. He was only just past middle-age. The Doctor uses it quite frequently concerning sometimes companion Jack. Jack  _really_ liked ‘dancing’. He liked to ‘dance’ with pretty much everyone he met. Just like DiNozzo, except DiNozzo was only interested in females.


	24. #18: Endless and Faraway Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two students underneath the endless and faraway sky and have a philosopical debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Academy!Doctor and Academy!Master.

** #18: Endless and Faraway Sky **

They were lying on their backs in the grass and staring up at the orange sky.

“I wonder what it’s like out there-to actually travel to any time and place.”

The other young man shrugged.

“It must be great to be a Time Lord. All that power,” he mused.

“I don’t think it’s about power so much as discovery. All those endless possibilities. All those lives. It must be brilliant out there.”

“We are superior to all those creatures out there! We are the masters of Time!”

“I don’t know if that gives us dominion over another race,” said the first young man.

The second young man sneered.

“You’re such an Idealist.”

“Yeah, but that’s what you like about me,” replied the first young man, turning back to gaze upon the endless and faraway sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it vague on purpose as I read an interesting story where the Doctor was the crazy wanting to dominate everyone at the Academy and later on, they kind of switched places. I hadn't quite decided if I wanted to do that or have it as everyone assumes Doctor=good Master=bad, so its non-specific. You can put whichever one you want in whichever place. 
> 
> Also, in my head, they sound like David Tennant and John Simm for some reason...:P


End file.
